Youth
by Who Nose
Summary: Dean découvre Castiel, et avec lui, un nouvel horizon pour son avenir. Sa vie va changer. UA Lycée, Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Dean était assis tranquillement au fond de la classe, matant les jeunes filles autour de lui sans aucune honte. Et elles aimaient ça. Et il le savait, bien sûr. Enfin, la sonnerie se fit entendre, annonçant la délivrance. Dean détestait les cours. Lui, il voulait être chanteur. Mais son père n'était pas d'accord et voulait qu'il reprenne le garage familial. Et Dean ne désobéissait pas à son père.

Tous les lycéens se précipitaient dans les couloirs, une vague d'ados épuisés et blasés déferlant vers la sortie. Dean finit par enfin apercevoir son petit frère devant une salle de classe, en train de parler à un professeur. Sam aimait les cours, lui. D'ailleurs, les cours le lui rendaient bien, et tous les profs l'aimaient.

« -Sammy ! Faut qu'on y aille, Papa va gueuler si on est en retard !

Sam acquiesça, s'excusa auprès du prof et courut vers Dean. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-Alors, comment ça a été aujourd'hui ?

-Pas mal. J'ai un devoir en maths à rendre, et un autre en français, pour la semaine prochaine. Je vais pas pouvoir beaucoup vous aider au garage ce week-end.

-T'inquiète, je m'occuperai de dire ça à Papa.

-Merci Dean. »

Ils rentrèrent en silence. Le garage n'était pas loin du lycée. Leur père serait furieux de savoir que Sam ferait encore passer l'école avant le garage, et Dean savait que ce serait à lui de calmer le jeu s'ils ne voulaient pas que Sam fugue à nouveau. Il savait que Sam voulait faire des études et partir. C'est pour ça que Dean avait fait une croix sur son propre rêve. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner leur père, il fallait bien que l'un des deux reprenne l'affaire. Ça avait été le sujet de nombreuses disputes entre les trois hommes, dont une avait amenée à la fuite de Sam. Dean l'avait cherché pendant deux jours avant d'enfin le retrouver. Il avait été terriblement inquiet, et voulait être sûr que cela ne se reproduise plus. Ils atteignirent enfin la devanture rouge et blanche du garage des Winchester. Une Chevrolet Impala 1967 était garée devant. C'était le bijou de Dean, la première voiture qu'il avait rénové tout seul. Son père était en train de réparer une vieille Prius quand ils entrèrent. Sam le salua d'un mouvement de tête et fonça dans la maison. Dean alla directement vers la boîte à outils qui traînait sur le comptoir pour aider son père. John releva la tête et regarda son fils.

« -Comment va Sammy ?

-Ça va. Il s'intègre bien à l'école, il a des amis. Il m'a prévenu que ce week-end il ne pourrait pas beaucoup nous aider, il a beaucoup de devoirs.

Son père grogna.

-Encore des devoirs ? Il n'arrête jamais ? Je ne vois même pas pourquoi il continue à s'acharner comme ça, de toute façon je n'aurais jamais assez d'argent pour lui payer ses études qu'il veut.

Dean s'arrêta. C'était nouveau ça. John n'avait jamais parlé de payer les études pour Sammy. En fait, le sujet des études de Sammy était carrément un sujet tabou à la maison. Il sourit.

-Il aime ça. Apprendre des choses et tout. »

John ne répondit rien. Dean n'ajouta rien, de peur d'envenimer les choses. C'était rare qu'une discussion à propos de son petit frère se passe aussi bien. Il eut presque envie de parler de son projet de chanteur, mais se ravisa. Son père était de bonne humeur, ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher.

Pendant le dîner, Dean reçu un texto de Benny, son meilleur ami.

« Soirée demain soir chez Amy. Tu seras là ? »

« Pas de problème. Je passe te prendre ? »

« Ok »

« -Papa ? Demain soir je serais à une soirée, donc m'attendez pas pour dîner.

-Chez qui ?

-Amy.

-La blonde ?

-Hmm.

-D'accord. »

Leur père avait au moins ça de bien, il ne l'embêtait jamais avec un couvre-feu quelconque. Ils regardèrent tous les deux un vieux film d'horreur. Sam préféra rester dans sa chambre.

Ils allèrent se coucher vers minuit.

Le lendemain Dean aida son père toute la journée au garage en écoutant leur playlist préférée de rock. Sam ne se montra que pour le déjeuner.

Le soir, Dean prit une petite douche, enfila un T-shirt et une chemise à carreaux (la rouge, sa préférée), un jean et fila à la fête à bord de Baby, son Impala. En route, il passa prendre Benny.

« -T'en as une en vue ce soir ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je ne sais même pas qui il y aura.

-Allez, Dean le tombeur, tu vas encore ramener 5 filles chez toi… Stresse pas.

Dean sourit.

-5 ? Tu crois pas que t'exagère un peu ?

-A peine. »

La maison d'Amy apparut. C'était une grande propriété, et tout était allumé et on entendait la musique depuis le bout de la rue. Ça avait l'air d'être une grosse soirée, il y aurait donc beaucoup de monde, et Dean trouverait bien une fille à ramener. Benny avait raison, il n'avait jamais du mal à les faire tomber, même s'il ne raffolait pas des soirées comme celles-ci. Il préférait les bars. Question d'intimité. Il gara sa voiture sur le trottoir devant chez Amy. Ils sonnèrent et une Amy déjà bien saoule les accueillis avec un grand sourire.

« -Heeeey ! Salut les gaaaars ! C'est supeer que vous soyez làà ! Dean, faut ab-so-lu-ment que j'te présente quelqu'un ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Dean se retrouva à parler à une certaine Jess, une blonde un peu timide, qui n'avait pas l'air très joyeuse d'être là. Elle était plus jeune que lui, elle devait avoir l'âge de son frère, comme Amy. Il se dit qu'il aurait peut être dû demander à Sam s'il voulait venir, puis il se ravisa en songeant que son petit frère l'aurait sans doute envoyer balader. Très vite, Dean se perdit dans les noms des filles auxquelles il parlait. Il enchaînait les bières et souriait à toutes les blondes à forte poitrine qu'il croisait, quitte à se prendre des baffes ou des râteaux. Jusqu'à ce que le frère d'Amy descende. Dean se dit qu'il devait vraiment être bourré pour trouver un mec beau, mais là, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il l'avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs, mais ne lui avait jamais parlé. Il savait qu'il s'appelait Castiel et qu'il était du genre intello, à prendre des options bizarres. Il descendit vers 1h du matin, l'air en colère, ses sourcils froncés sur ses yeux bleus perçants et ses cheveux en bataille. Il interpella Dean.

« -Eh toi ! T'as pas vu ma sœur ?

-Euh, dans le salon, je crois. »

Il se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas rapide et Dean ne put s'empêcher de le suivre. Castiel arriva près de sa sœur qui était maintenant complètement bourrée et la prit par le bras pour lui parler tout bas, l'air toujours très agacé. Amy parut énervée par ce que son frère lui disait, et lui répondit sur un ton très sec avant de se détourner de lui pour parler au pauvre garçon qui semblait être sa proie. Castiel soupira, excédé, et se dirigea alors vers la sono et, d'un coup, débrancha la musique. Il dit alors, d'une voix forte et grave :

« -Tout le monde dehors ! Mes parents rentrent demain et veulent la maison nickel, et accessoirement, pas de plaintes des voisins. Donc rentrez chez vous ! »

Sa sœur arriva vers lui telle une furie, mais il la rembarra d'un seul regard. Tout le monde partit, penaud. Benny rentra avec une jolie latina, non sans faire un clin d'œil à Dean avant de partir. Dean vit que Castiel s'occupait de tout ranger, Amy étant partie bouder dans sa chambre. Il proposa alors son aide, que Castiel accepta. Ils rangèrent toute l'énorme maison, sans dire un mot. Quand ils eurent enfin fini de sortir tous les sacs sur le trottoir et de nettoyer toutes les flaques de liquides non identifiés, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur les marches du perron.

« -Au fait je m'appelle Castiel. Enchanté.

Il lui tendit sa main, que Dean serra.

-Dean.

-Je sais. T'es plutôt inratable au lycée. Le fils du garagiste, c'est ça ?

-Ouaip.

Un moment passa, sans qu'aucun des deux ne dise rien. Puis Dean se leva.

-Il va falloir que j'y aille moi. C'était sympa de te rencontrer, en tout cas.

-Tu rentres en voiture ?

-Oui, je suis garé juste devant.

-Tu es encore trop saoul pour que je te laisse conduire. Tu peux dormir ici, on a de la place, tu repartiras demain matin.

-On est demain matin. »

Mais Castiel n'écouta pas et le prit par la main pour l'emmener à une chambre d'amis, le pousser sur le lit et fermer la porte derrière lui. Dean se retrouva seul dans la chambre, et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, s'allongea sur le lit en se disant qu'il attendrait une heure avant de partir discrètement. Mais le sommeil eut raison de lui, et il sombra dans des rêves étranges avec un certain brun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Dean finit par se réveiller, bien plus tard que ce qu'il avait en tête. Il mit du temps à se souvenir de pourquoi il était dans cette chambre, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé après la soirée. Il se souvint de Castiel, ce jeune homme si perturbant, qu'il connaissait à peine et qui avait pourtant insisté pour qu'il dorme ici. Il décida de descendre pour essayer de partir furtivement une bonne fois pour toute, mais au bas des escaliers se trouvait une cuisine spacieuse, et dans cette cuisine, Castiel était en train de préparer un petit-déjeuner comme Dean n'en avait pas eu depuis des années. Il toussota, histoire de ne pas effrayer Castiel. Ce-dernier se retourna et lui sourit.

« -Bonjour, Dean. Bien dormi ?

-Hmm oui, très bien. Il est quelle heure ?

-Quasiment midi.

-Putain, mon père va me tuer. Faut que j'y aille.

-Une heure de plus ou de moins, tu veux pas rester prendre le petit dèj ? »

Ce fut l'odeur du bacon grillé qui eut raison de Dean. Il s'assit au bar et son hôte lui servit une assiette pleine de bacon, d'œufs brouillés et de toast, avec une tasse de café. Dean émit un grognement de plaisir quand il enfourna la première bouchée et dévora tout jusqu'à la dernière miette. Castiel le regardait en souriant.

« -Eh bien, quel appétit ! Tu n'avais pas mangé depuis combien de temps ?

-C'est juste que ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de petit dèj aussi bon ! Ma mère m'en faisait des comme ça, mais mon père n'a jamais été doué ! C'est souvent moi qui cuisine à la maison, mais je ne suis pas un chef.

-Et ta mère, elle ne vous en fait plus ?

Dean se rembrunit.

-Ma mère est morte quand j'avais quatre ans.

-Oh. Ceci explique cela. La mienne aussi, tu sais. J'étais plus vieux, j'avais 10 ans. Accident de voiture, un ivrogne au volant d'un poids lourd, ça fait jamais un bon mélange.

-C'est sûr. Et ton père, il fait quoi ?

-Il est producteur de musique, du coup il est pas souvent là. Il cherche toujours des nouvelles têtes, des nouveaux styles, des nouveaux instruments… Il voyage beaucoup.

-C'est vrai ? Tu dois adorer la musique du coup !

-Non, pas vraiment. J'aime beaucoup ça, mais je n'ai jamais eu envie d'en faire. Je suis plutôt branché vieux bouquins, vieilles langues et tout ça.

-J'adore la musique. Je voudrais être chanteur, mais il faut que je reprenne le garage de mon père, donc bon…

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas obligé, si ?

-Plus ou moins. Disons que mon père me tuerait si je lui disais que je ne veux pas reprendre l'affaire familiale. Et puis, si ce n'est pas moi qui le fait, ce sera mon frère qui se retrouvera coincé, et il veut devenir avocat ou je ne sais quoi. Donc il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue.

Castiel ne répondit rien pendant un moment. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées, et Dean n'osa pas le perturber. Tout à coup, il répondit :

-Donc si je comprends bien, ton frère a le droit d'avoir un avenir mais pas toi ?

-J'aurais un avenir, juste pas celui dont je rêvais. Mais c'est le principe des rêves, on ne peut pas tous les réaliser. Sinon, ce ne sont plus vraiment des rêves.

-Chante moi quelque chose.

-Hein ? Non ! Enfin, je suis timide quoi. Je chante jamais devant les gens.

-Je suis pas les gens. Chante moi quelque chose. Si tu n'arrives pas à chanter devant une personne, comment veux-tu gérer un public ?

Dean était partagé. Il ne chantait jamais à personne, même pas à son petit frère. Castiel allait probablement se moquer de lui, lui dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir chanteur, qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste dans son garage à rêver. Mais il décida de chanter quand même. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un l'écoute, au moins une fois, lui dise ce qu'il en pense.

- _Goodbye Norma Jean_ _  
_ _Though I never knew you at all_ _  
_ _You had the grace to hold yourself_ _  
_ _While those around you crawled_ _  
_ _They crawled out of the woodwork_ _  
_ _And they whispered into your brain_ _  
_ _They set you on the treadmill_ _  
_ _And they made you change your name…_

Castiel le fixait avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage et l'embrouillait beaucoup trop donc Dean décida de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur sa chanson. Quand il eut fini, Castiel le rejoint de l'autre côté du bar, lui prit les mains et les serra très fort.

-Dean, il faut que tu suives ton rêve. C'est flagrant que c'est ce que tu aimes faire, et tu transmets quelque chose de… Puissant. Je sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais c'est bouleversant.

Dean fut abasourdi par ces paroles. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa voix puisse provoquer ça. Il pensa d'abord que Castiel se moquait de lui, mais il semblait très sérieux.

-Castiel…

-Cas.

-Cas, je sais pas quoi te dire. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas…

Il perdait ses mots. Cas était trop près de lui, il sentait son aura. Ses yeux bleus l'hypnotisaient. Dieu qu'il était beau. Dean sentit ses mains devenir moites entre celles de Cas. Il fallait qu'il se dégage. Il se leva brusquement et s'éloigna.

-Ecoute, je… Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille, d'accord ? Mon père va s'énerver. Merci pour la chambre, c'était sympa de ta part ! Bonne journée ! »

Et il sortit vite de la pièce, de la maison, et courut vers sa voiture. Sur le chemin du retour, il se demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi avait-il paniqué devant Cas ? Il ne paniquait jamais, n'était jamais perturbé. C'était sa grande force, rien ne lui faisait jamais perdre son sang-froid, sauf trop de bière. Mais même la bière ne lui faisait pas perdre se confiance en lui. Il finit par chasser ses pensées de sa tête en arrivant chez lui. John ne dit rien, ne s'énerva même pas. Il lui tendit juste une clé de douze et lui montra une voiture. Dean se mit au travail et il en fut ainsi jusqu'au soir si bien que toutes pensées liées à Cas ou aux évènements du matin avaient quitté son esprit.

Le lendemain matin, Dean se retrouva au lycée, comme tous les lundis, à s'ennuyer à mourir pendant un cours de maths. Son esprit dériva à nouveau vers la veille. Il n'était toujours pas parvenu à expliquer sa réaction, et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. Il chercha le fameux brun toute la journée, mais il ne l'aperçut que le midi, quand il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Bien sûr, il aurait dû y penser. La bibliothèque. Cas n'aurait pas pu être ailleurs. Il fit signe à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard, et, sous les regards interrogateurs des autres, il se dirigea à son tour vers cet endroit qui lui était plus qu'inconnu. Une fois dedans, il était complètement perdu. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un lycée aussi petit puisse abriter un espace aussi grand. La bibliothèque était énorme, et c'était surtout un véritable labyrinthe. Des allées de livres se succédaient sans fin, avec seulement des panneaux aux intitulés incertains pour aider les lecteurs à se situer. Dean se mit à chercher le coin des langues, supposant que c'est dans cette zone qu'il trouverait Castiel. Il avait bien deviné. Il finit par le trouver assit à une table, entouré de gros volumes poussiéreux aux titres indéchiffrables, très concentré. Dean ne fit pas de bruit, de peur de le déranger. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il l'avait suivi. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. « Hey, désolé de t'avoir fui hier, mais tu me faisais peur parce que tu éveilles en moi pleins de sensations bizarres »… Pas la meilleure approche du monde. Il resta planté là encore quelques instants, puis finit par partir, ne sachant toujours pas comment engager la conversation.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans grand évènement. Les cours s'enchaînèrent, monotones, pénibles, longs. Dean n'aimait pas ça parce qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, et en ce moment elles étaient beaucoup trop peuplées d'un certain brun un peu trop déroutant à son goût. Enfin, la dernière heure sonna. Dean n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé d'entendre cette sonnerie, et pourtant dieu sait qu'il avait un passif en la matière. Il se précipita dehors, sans Sam puisque ce-dernier avait des cours en plus ce soir-là. Il prit donc le chemin du garage quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et se retrouva face au visage qui l'avait hanté toute la journée.

« -Cas ?

-Hey ! Je t'ai vu à la bibliothèque ce midi. Ça t'arrive souvent d'espionner les gens dans un coin sans venir leur parler ? Parce que c'est hyper flippant.

-Hein ? Ah non, désolé, je voulais pas t'effrayer, je cherchais juste…

-Tu me matais ?

-Pardon ? Non ! Non, pourquoi je ferais ça ! Non non c'est pas mon genre, enfin pas que t'es pas attirant hein mais… Enfin je veux dire t'es pas mon genre… Enfin si mais…

Castiel coupa court aux déblatérations de Dean en l'embrassant. Un baiser simple, chaste, rapide, lèvres contre lèvres. Et il s'en alla. Laissant un Dean stupéfait en plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Warning : petit lemon dans ce chapitre, M/M donc si vous n'aimez pas, sautez-le, je l'ai délimité. Bonne lecture !**

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis que Cas l'avait embrassé. Dean l'évitait depuis. Ses sentiments étaient flous, confus, mélangés. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Quand Cas l'avait embrassé, son cerveau avait explosé. Une partie de lui avait voulu l'attirer à lui, prolonger ce moment, approfondir le baiser. Mais l'autre partie de lui avait protesté : il n'était pas gay ! Il n'aimait pas les hommes ! Il fallait le repousser ! Mais le baiser avait été rapide et Dean n'avait donc absolument rien fait. Il avait aperçu Cas dans les couloirs depuis, et s'arrangeait toujours pour aller dans la direction opposée, ce qui lui avait fait faire plusieurs détours plus ou moins conséquents. Il avait aussi essayé de se concentrer sur des filles, comme Angela, une brune pulpeuse aux lèvres qui vous feraient oublier jusqu'à votre prénom. Mais malgré ça Dean ne retrouvait pas ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Cas. Il en était frustré.

Au bout de 2 semaines, Dean rentrait seul à nouveau. Il sentit une main, sur son épaule, comme la dernière fois. Il se sentit paniquer. Il se retourna pour se retrouver très proche de ces yeux bleus qui le hantaient tant. Trop proche, même. Il fit un pas en arrière et baissa les yeux, luttant pour ne pas s'enfuir à nouveau.

« -Tu m'évites ?

-Euh… Non… C'est pas exactement ça…

-Donc tu m'évites. Ça t'as pas plu l'autre soir ?

-Mais…

-Parce que moi ça m'a plu. Tu me plais bien Dean.

-Pardon ? Woh euh…

-Tu me plais. »

Dean était définitivement perdu. Mais une chose était sûre : Cas lui plaisait, et il plaisait à Cas. Donc il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Dean attira Cas à lui et l'embrassa. Pas un baiser chaste, non. Pas cette fois-ci. Cette fois-ci c'était un vrai baiser, langoureux, long, approfondi. Dean sentit la langue de Cas demander la permission d'entrer, et il la laissa volontiers. Leurs deux langues se mélangèrent pendant un long moment jusqu'à qu'ils doivent se séparer pour respirer. Cas ne perdit pas de temps et traîna Dean jusqu'à chez lui.

/!\ Lemon /!\

A peine entrés dans la maison, Cas avait plaqué Dean contre le mur et l'embrassait fougueusement. Toute pensée rationnelle avait définitivement quitté Dean. Cas l'emmena vers sa chambre, et, après avoir fermé sa porte, poussa Dean sur son lit. Dean se laissa tomber. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme, et il commençait à sentir une légère appréhension. Cas se mit au-dessus de lui et recommença à l'embrasser. Dean avait du mal à garder la tête froide, la bouche de Cas le rendait fou. Tout à coup, Cas descendit sa bouche dans son cou, titillant ce point sensible qui fit gémir Dean d'une telle façon qu'il se surprit lui-même. Cas commença à déboutonner sa chemise à carreaux, mais il s'arrêta.

« -Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-T'es sûr que tu veux ça ? C'est ta première fois non ?

-Oui, je suis sûr que je veux ça et oui c'est ma première fois »

Dean se redressa pour l'embrasser à nouveau et Cas reprit son travail de le déshabiller, pièce par pièce. Très vite, Dean n'était plus qu'en boxer, quand il se rendit compte que ce déshabillement était très inégal. Il entreprit donc d'enlever la chemise de Cas et rapidement, ils furent tous deux en boxer, s'embrassant passionnément, leurs mains s'explorant mutuellement, découvrant leurs corps sans aucune pudeur. La main de Cas descendit doucement et joua un peu avec l'élastique du boxer de Dean avant de plonger à l'intérieur et de le caresser doucement. Dean rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir soudain et gémit d'un long gémissement rauque. La bouche de Cas descendit à une lenteur presque douloureuse, jouant un peu avec les deux bouts de chair rosés, puis continuant jusqu'au nombril de Dean, avant de finalement retirer le boxer et de prendre le châtain en bouche. Dean sentit ses hanches partir en avant et son dos s'arquer sous la surprise et le plaisir. Cas commença par lécher son sexe sur toute sa longueur, puis il suçota le gland, avant d'enfin le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il tape au fond de sa gorge. Dean crut qu'il allait mourir ici et maintenant de plaisir et d'envie. La bouche de Cas faisait des merveilles et était en train de le rendre fou, quand il sentit une pression au niveau de son entrée. Il se tendit un peu cette sensation, mais les gâteries de Cas lui firent vite oublier cette tension et il se détendit. Il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns de son amant pour le presser d'accélérer. Il sentit Cas plonger un premier doigt en lui, et une décharge de douleur le parcourut. Il grimaça. Très vite la douleur se transforma en une gêne, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Alors Cas rajouta un doigt, puis un autre, tout en continuant à le sucer. Dean gémissait continuellement et avait perdu la faculté de penser depuis longtemps. Ses poings serraient les draps et le plaisir le submergeait. Ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes et sa gorge produisait des sons incontrôlables. Cas commença à bouger ses doigts, Dean était tellement étroit. Au bout d'un moment il frôla un endroit bien précis qui fit bondir Dean du matelas. Il effleura cette boule de nerfs si sensible encore quelques fois et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Dean jouisse dans la bouche du brun. Sans qu'un mot de plus soit échangé, Cas remonta l'embrasser permettant à Dean de se goûter lui-même, ce qui ne fit que l'exciter plus, si c'était possible. Cas se détacha du châtain un instant pour attraper un préservatif dans sa table de nuit, il l'enroula autour de son propre sexe gonflé et se plaça à l'entrée de Dean. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, s'assurant qu'il était toujours d'accord, et Dean hocha la tête. Alors, Cas le pénétra, doucement. Une fois qu'il était pleinement en lui, Cas grogna, mais ne bougea pas. Les sensations étaient décuplées. La douleur et le plaisir s'allaient délicieusement et Dean était en train de perdre totalement pied. Il supplia « Bouge… » qui sortit plus sous forme de râle que d'une véritable parole, mais Cas comprit. Il entama un va-et-vient lent, puis accéléra doucement, jusqu'à atteindre un rythme franc. Très vite, Dean sentit un deuxième orgasme envahir son bas-ventre. « Cas, je… Je vais… » Il jouit entre leurs deux ventres en un long râle de plaisir. Tout son corps convulsa sous la puissance de son orgasme et ses muscles se resserrèrent autour du sexe de Castiel. Ce-dernier ne dura pas plus longtemps et après quelques mouvements de plus, il jouit au plus profond de Dean. Cas s'écroula aux côtés de Dean. Tous deux étaient épuisés. Il enleva le préservatif, le jeta, et revint près de son amant, qui commençait déjà sombrer. Ils s'endormirent enlacés, contents.

/!\ Fin Lemon /!\

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean se réveilla en sursaut. Il fallait qu'il retourne chez lui, son père n'allait pas être content. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Cas, le contempla quelques instants avant de récupérer ses vêtements le plus doucement possible. Apparemment, pas assez doucement, puisqu'il entendit Cas se réveiller.

« -Tu pars ?

-Mon père va me tuer si je ne rentre pas.

-Tu devrais lui parler, tu sais.

-Parler de quoi ?

-De ton rêve. De chanter.

-Il est pas totalement pour, tu sais. Il serait plutôt carrément contre. Il vaut mieux pour moi que je ne lui en parle pas.

-Comme tu veux. Mais à mon avis, ça te soulagerait. »

Dean ne répondit rien, finit de s'habiller, se pencha pour embrasser Castiel une dernière fois et partit, un peu boiteux à cause de leurs précédentes galipettes. Cas n'avait pas tort. Il serait peut être temps de parler à son père.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Dean venait de passer la tête dans le garage que son père lui fonçait dessus.

« -T'étais où ? J'étais super inquiet ! Depuis quand tu rentres à cette heure du lycée ? Tu traînais encore chez une fille c'est ça ? T'as des responsabilités, Dean ! Tu dois m'aider au garage après les cours ! J'ai besoin de toi, moi !

-Papa, j'étais pas chez une fille, t'inquiète.

-Et t'étais où, alors ?

-Chez un garçon. Il s'appelle Castiel.

-Un garçon ? Tu t'es fait un ami ?

-Euh… C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Papa, je crois que je suis bi.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as entendu.

-Tu crois ou tu es sûr ?

-C'est confus. Mais en tout cas, je suis sûr d'être amoureux de ce garçon en particulier.

-D'accord. Ce sont tes choix, mon fils. Si ça te convient, et si tu es heureux, ça me va.

-Autre chose… Papa, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire. Mais il faut que je te le dise, que je me soulage.

-Tu me fais un peu peur fiston. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Papa, je ne veux pas reprendre le garage. Et Sam non plus. Je veux devenir musicien. Chanteur, guitariste. Auteur, compositeur. C'est mon rêve. Et le père de Castiel est producteur. J'ai peut-être une chance de vivre mon rêve. Je suis désolé, je sais à quel point ce garage est important pour toi, mais…

-Tais-toi. Tais-toi. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu m'as toujours déçu, pourquoi la seule chose importante que je te demande serait-elle une exception ? Je suis naïf. Dean, tu ne peux pas devenir chanteur. Ce n'est pas possible. Tu es un fils de garagiste. Tu n'es pas né dans le bon milieu. Tu ne chantes même pas devant ta famille ! Comment veux-tu devenir chanteur ? Devant tout un public ! Composer ? Tu connais trois accords à la guitare ! Mal ! Arrête de rêver, tu ne peux pas être chanteur ! Mais tu peux reprendre le garage. Et tu reprendras le garage. Fin de la discussion.

-Non, pas cette fois-ci. Pas fin de la discussion. Papa, tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas une question. Je ne veux pas reprendre le garage. Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à réparer des bagnoles déglinguées en regrettant de ne pas avoir saisi ma chance quand je pouvais.

-Fils. Ce n'est pas non plus une question. Tu. Vas. Reprendre. Le. Garage. Un point c'est tout. JE NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER DE CA. Tu m'entends ?

-DANS CE CAS JE M'EN VAIS !

-CERTAINEMENT PAS !

John le regardait furieusement. Dean sentait bien qu'il poussait le bouchon trop loin, mais cette fois-ci, il ne reculerait pas juste parce que son père lui faisait les gros yeux. Il avait reculé ainsi déjà trop de fois. Pas cette fois.

-Papa. Je vais essayer. Et quoiqu'il arrive, JE NE REPRENDRAI PAS LE GARAGE. Un point c'est tout.

Leur père était prêt à exploser, quand Sam apparut à la porte.

-Dean ? Papa ? Pourquoi vous criez ? Je dois dormir. J'ai une interro demain.

-Désolé, Sammy. T'inquiète pas, on va arrêter de crier.

-Dean, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Son petit frère le connaissait beaucoup trop bien.

-Sammy, je vais partir quelques temps. Ca vaut mieux pour tout le monde. J'ai besoin de temps pour faire le point sur mon avenir.

-Et tu reviens quand ?

-Je sais pas, gamin. Mais je reviendrais. Promis.

-Dean, tu ne vas nulle part. C'est hors de question.

-Papa, je suis majeur. Je fais ce que je veux. Je vais où je veux. Et si je veux partir pour devenir chanteur, j'en ai le droit. Toi, par contre tu n'as aucun droit de m'en empêcher.

La main partit toute seule. La claque fut si forte que Dean resta sonné quelques secondes. John était furieux, et sa colère transpirait de tous ses pores. Dean voulut s'éloigner, mais leur père le prit par le col et lui murmura, hors de lui :

-Dean, tu ne partiras pas de cette maison, ou alors tu n'y remettras plus jamais les pieds. On s'est compris.

Dean commençait à suffoquer, son père avait tout de même une sacrée poigne. John finit par le lâcher. Dean se tourna alors vers Sammy, qui avait regardait leur père avec effarement et un peu de peur. Dean lui tapota la tête et se pencha vers lui.

-Sammy, je te promets, je reviendrais te chercher. Tu feras tes études. Promis. En attendant, je suis désolé de te laisser tout seul avec Papa. Tu vas t'en sortir, ok ?

Sam se contenta d'acquiescer.

Alors, sans dire un mot de plus, Dean se tourna vers la porte, et partit. A peine sorti, Dean se sentit fondre. Toute sa confiance en lui s'envola d'un coup. Il n'avait aucunes certitudes sur le fait que le père de Castiel accepterait ne serait-ce que de lui laisser une chance. Il ne savait même pas si, entre Castiel et lui, c'était sérieux. Oui, ils avaient fait l'amour, mais tout s'était passé si vite, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui c'était passé en fait. Il aimait Cas, mais de là à ce que ce soit réciproque… Pour autant, il avait besoin d'un toit pour la nuit, et le seul à qui il pouvait demander ça, c'était Cas. Il commença à pleuvoir, et Dean se mit à courir. Enfin, il atteint la maison des Novak. Il sonna. Ce fut Amy qui ouvrit.

« -Dean ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ton frère est là ?

Elle le regarda bizarrement, puis rentra en hurlant.

-CAAAAAS ! Y'A UN CHIOT TREMPÉ QUI T'ATTENDS A LA PORTE !

-Quoi ? De quoi tu.. Oh.

Cas venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Dean ! T'es trempé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je me suis plus ou moins fais viré de chez moi, et je voulais savoir si…

-Bien sûr. Entre, tu vas geler.

Dean entra et Cas lui enleva sa veste détrempée pour la remplacer par une couverture. Il l'emmena vers sa chambre.

-Dean, tu as besoin d'une douche. Tu as pris des rechanges.

Le regard perdu de Dean lui indiqua que non. Il farfouilla dans les larges tiroirs de sa commode et en tira un T-shirt et un jogging.

-Tiens, ça devrait t'aller. La salle de bain est par là. Il y a des serviettes. Prends une bonne douche, et on parle de tout ça après, d'accord ?

Cas se pencha pour l'embrasse tendrement, et il le laissa seul. Dean s'empressa de prendre une douche. Une fois sortit, il s'habilla avec les vêtements prêtés par Castiel et se regarda dans la glace. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne pourrait jamais retourner chez lui. Son père le tuerait. Il avait une énorme connerie, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour la réparer. L'angoisse le submergea d'un coup et il s'effondra là, dans la salle de bain, sur le carrelage froid. Il laissa aller tous ses sentiments, toutes ses peurs, dans ses larmes. Au bout d'un moment, la voix inquiète de Cas le ramena à la réalité.

-Dean, tu es toujours vivant ? Tu ne comptes pas te suicider dans ma salle de bain, dis-moi ? Parce que je ne te pardonnerai jamais de tâcher ma serviette, sache-le !

Dean ouvrit la porte, et un Cas en pyjama apparut, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il était magnifique, et son sourire réchauffa un peu le cœur de Dean.

-Hey. Désolé. Je n'ai pas tâché ta serviette. Promis.

-Super. Bon, viens par là. Raconte-moi tout.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et invita Dean à venir à côté de lui, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Là, confortablement installé dans les bras de Cas qui jouait gentiment avec ses cheveux, il raconta tout. Ses sentiments confus depuis sa rencontre avec Cas, sa dispute avec son père, la promesse faite à son frère. Tout. Son désespoir, son envie de réussir, ses rêves. Castiel l'écouta tout du long, sans l'interrompre. Quand Dean eut fini, il l'embrassa doucement et le regarda.

-Dean, je t'aime. Ça c'est la première chose importante. Ensuite, si tu y crois et si tu y travailles, tu deviendras un superbe chanteur, crois-moi. Et tu reviendras pour ton frère. Et tu reparleras à ton père.

Il effleura doucement la trace encore visible de la main de John sur la joue de son amant.

-Ton père t'as dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Tu verras, ça s'arrangera.

-Je t'aime aussi. Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais quelqu'un aussi vite, mais je t'aime. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et Dean s'endormit dans un profond sommeil remplit de rêves de scène et d'un beau brun aux yeux bleus.

Il était si bien, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se passer ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Dean se réveilla, reposé et détendu pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Sa tête était posée sur le bras de Castiel, qui dormait toujours. Il resta immobile un petit moment, ne voulant pas briser le sentiment de plénitude qui l'envahissait. Mais la nature finit par le rappeler à l'ordre, et il dut se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas réveiller le beau brun, qui se contenta de grogner et de se retourner. Dean parvint à retrouver la salle de bain, et pu se soulager. Une fois fini, il se passa un coup d'eau sur la figure et retourna dans la chambre, s'allongea à côté de Cas, l'enlaça et se rendormit.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Ils allaient ensemble au lycée, ils rentraient ensemble le soir. Ils faisaient l'amour. Au lycée, rien ne paraissait. Personne n'avait l'air au courant de quoi que ce soit. Dean évitait Sam au possible, ne se sentant pas prêt pour une véritable confrontation. Il espérait que leur père ne s'en était pas pris au petit frère, par dépit. Mais il n'avait pas le courage d'aller vérifier. Amy n'avait pas l'air d'être plus étonnée que ça que Dean vive avec elle et son frère, et n'avait apparemment pas répandu la nouvelle. Le père de Cas n'était jamais là, et Dean ne savait pas s'il savait qu'il dormait sous son toit.

Mais cette petite routine avait quelque chose de malsain aux yeux de Dean. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, dans cette grande maison, à manger toutes ces choses saines dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Sa relation avec Cas semblait précipitée, presque hypothétique. Cas était si éloigné de lui. Il était cultivé, élégant, il jouait du piano, voulait étudier les langues mortes, savait faire la cuisine et adorait le cinéma hollywoodien des années 50. Dean, lui, connaissait le vieux rock par cœur, et les films de Rocky aussi, mais à part ça, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun. Et par conséquent, une relation basée sur pas grand-chose n'était pas une relation durable. Et Dean se sentait coupable. Il aimait Cas, mais il avait l'impression d'utiliser cet amour pour avoir un toit, une opportunité d'avenir. Il ne voulait pas que Cas se sente obligé de l'aimer. En fait, tout était allé beaucoup trop vite et Dean avait perdu tous ses repères en une soirée. Il était complètement paumé.

Il prit donc une décision. Il fallait qu'il parte. S'il restait ici, il ne se déferait jamais de cette impression lancinante de ne pas être à sa place. Peut-être sa place était-elle autre part. Si oui, il fallait qu'il la cherche.

Il prit sa voiture, un matin où il commençait plus tard que Castiel, et roula jusqu'au motel le plus proche. Une fois garé, il se dit que ce serait trop facile de le trouver s'il se contentait de rester dans le motel de sa ville. Il reprit alors la route et ne s'arrêta qu'à un vieux motel a l'air abandonné, sur le bord d'une vieille route peu empruntée. Il se gara et sortit de la voiture, et fixa un instant l'endroit. C'était délabré, la pancarte annonçant « LOVE MOTEL » pendouillait pathétiquement. La peinture n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir sur les murs décrépis de l'établissement. Il entra enfin. L'intérieur était à la hauteur de l'extérieur. Les meubles étaient vieux et le tout sentait le moisi et le renfermé. C'était humide. Mais Dean s'en fichait. Il appuya quelques fois sur la sonnette du comptoir, jusqu'à ce qu'un vieil homme apparaisse. Il eut l'air très surpris de voir un client, mais ne commenta pas.

« -Jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Vous avez une chambre pour… Une semaine ?

-Bien sûr, mais t'es sûr que tu pourras me payer ?

-Combien ?

-300 $ »

Dean se contenta de poser une liasse de billets sur le comptoir. L'hôte ne posa pas plus de questions et lui tendit une clé. Dean s'en empara et sortit. Une fois dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le lit, son sac quasi vide à ses pieds, et se mit à pleurer. Il avait presque honte de ses pleurs, tellement ils étaient désespérés et emplis de rêves brisés, vains. Il finit par s'endormir ainsi, tout habillé, des larmes sèches sur ses joues.

Le lendemain ce fut la lumière crue du soleil qui le réveilla. Il avait froid et il avait mal partout. Le lit n'était clairement pas aussi confortable que celui de Cas. Il s'assit, se frotta les yeux, prenant un moment pour se souvenir où il était et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là. Il s'en voulut, songeant à la panique de Cas de ne pas le trouver ni au lycée, ni chez lui. Il prit une douche rapide, et, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il alluma la télé. Une série bidon, Docteur Sexy, le happa. Il resta longtemps assis devant, assez longtemps pour en perdre la notion du temps. Il se reprit quand son ventre le rappela à l'ordre. Mais il n'avait plus d'argent, ayant tout donné au propriétaire du motel. Il décida donc d'ignorer son estomac grondant. Il trouverait bien un moyen de gagner un peu d'argent pour subsister. Il avait emmené autre chose avec lui. Il se saisit de sa guitare. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas essayé de jouer quoi que ce soit, vu que ses proches ne le trouvaient pas assez doué. Il se positionna et gratta avec hésitation quelques accords qui ne sonnèrent pas aussi mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il commença à jouer avec plaisir « Creep ». Il fredonna dessus, avant de prendre de l'assurance et de chanter comme s'il était sur la scène d'un zénith.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, où Dean alternait entre jouer et chanter, regarder la télé et traîner dans des bars pour battre des gars au poker ou au billard pour gagner de l'argent. Ce rythme lui convenait plutôt bien. Mais Cas continuait de le chercher. Et il finit par le trouver, un soir, une semaine après la fugue de Dean. Ce-dernier était en train de travailler une nouvelle chanson, « Candle In The Wind », quand des coups à la porte de sa chambre le firent s'arrêter net. Peut-être n'avait-il pas donner le bon compte au propriétaire ? Il alla ouvrir, pour se retrouver face à face avec un visage très familier.

« -Ca-Cas ?

-Dean ! Oh mon dieu tu n'as aucune idée comme j'étais inquiet !

Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Castiel l'enlaçait et le serrait fort. Il sentit une vague de culpabilité en sentant à quel point Cas avait eu peur pour lui, et le serra en retour. Puis cas s'éloigna et lui mit une claque. Il reprit, en criant presque :

-Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'en t'enfuyant tous tes problèmes allaient s'arranger ? Que j'allais faire comme si de rien n'était ? Que j'allais m'en foutre ? Que ça n'allait pas m'atteindre ? Que je n'allais me sentir totalement abandonné ? Que je n'allais pas être atrocement inquiet et te chercher partout en imaginant le pire ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?!

Dean n'avait jamais vu Cas ne serait-ce que hausser la voix, aussi mit-il du temps à comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, il fallait juste que… je sais pas. J'étouffais. Je ne savais pas où j'en étais.

-Et en parler n'était pas une option je suppose ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'avais besoin d'espace je crois.

-Ecoute, je sais que ça n'a pas été facile récemment pour toi. Je comprends ton besoin d'espace, crois-moi. Mais me prévenir, au moins essayer d'en parler, ç'aurait été trop dur ? Dean, j'étais tellement inquiet ! »

Des larmes s'étaient formées dans les yeux bleus de Cas et Dean comprit l'étendue de son erreur. Il avait fui parce qu'il avait l'impression d'usurper l'amour du brun, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Castiel l'aimait.

/!\ /!\ /!\

Dean prit son visage entre ses mains, doucement, gentiment, et l'embrassa. Un baiser profond, intime. Leurs langues se mélangèrent lentement, remplaçant ainsi toutes les excuses du monde par une démonstration qui en disait long sur leurs sentiments. Cas plongea sa main dans les cheveux châtains de son amant dans une tentative d'approfondir encore le baiser. Dean sentait leurs lèvres pressées, se frottant lascivement. Il n'y avait aucune urgence, juste l'instant présent, le ressenti. Ses mains commencèrent à explorer sous la chemise de Cas, caressant cette peau qu'il n'avait pas assez vénérée. La chemise finit par terre, rapidement suivie par le T-Shirt de Dean. Poitrine contre poitrine, sans briser leur baiser, leurs mains étaient partout. Caressant légèrement ou s'accrochant comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ainsi, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de toucher l'autre. Au bout de longues minutes, Dean repoussa doucement Cas et l'allongea sur le lit. Le brun se laissa faire, comprenant que cette fois, c'était Dean qui prenait les rennes. Cas sentit la bouche de Dean parcourir son torse, le cribler de légers baisers, lui faisant subir une douce torture. Dean s'attarda sur son téton droit, le prenant en bouche, le suçotant, arrachant un gémissement à Castiel. Il sourit et passa à l'autre, lui administrant le même traitement. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, mais il l'avait déjà subi, et voulait que Cas ressente ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir. Les rôles s'inversaient. La bouche de Dean descendit lentement, trop lentement au goût de Cas, vers sa ceinture. Dean s'en débarrassa, ainsi que de son jean, de façon à ce que Cas finisse en caleçon, devant lui, vulnérable et à sa merci. Cas se sentit fondre quand il vit le regard emplit d'amour de Dean se poser sur lui. Dean mordilla l'élastique du boxer de son amant avant de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes nues, toujours avec ses dents. Quand il retrouva le reste des vêtements sur le sol, Dean remonta embrasser doucement Cas avant de descendre. Il lécha l'intérieur tendre des cuisses de Cas, le taquinant, ce qui fit geindre doucement le concerné. Enfin, il prit le sexe de Cas en main et fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient avant de le lécher de la base au gland, faisant crier le brun. Il joua encore un peu avec sa langue, venant titiller le bout de sa verge, puis enfin le prit entièrement en bouche. Il se retint de déglutir quand il sentit cogner contre sa gorge. Il suça, aspira, lécha, joua légèrement de ses dents, encore et encore, sa tête faisant des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, la main de Castiel agrippée dans ses cheveux, des gémissements tombant de ses lèvres, une supplique érotique de temps en temps, jusqu'à la délivrance. Cas eut à peine le temps de prévenir Dean d'un balbutiement de plaisir avant de venir au plus profond de sa gorge. Dean fut pris un peu de cours et avala maladroitement, avant de relever la tête et de sourire en voyant l'image magnifique de son amant redescendant de son nuage de plaisir. Il retourna l'embrasser, permettant à Cas de goûter son propre plaisir sur les lèvres enflées. Dean se recula et questionna son bel amant bru du regard. Cas sourit doucement et lui dit :

« -Dean, je te fais confiance, je t'aime, et je te veux. En moi. Je veux que tu sois ma première fois comme j'ai été la tienne. Je veux que tu comprennes à quel point je tiens à toi, à quel point je t'aime. A quel point tu es celui avec qui je veux être, tout le temps. Dean, fais-moi l'amour. »

Dean répondit par un baiser passionné. Ses doigts voyagèrent dans son dos, jusqu'aux fesses rondes et rebondies de son amant. Il les massa un peu avant de presser un doigt à son entrée, mais Cas l'interrompit en lui tendant une bouteille de lubrifiant, dont Dean se saisit et en enduit ses doigts, avant de reprendre sa tâche. Il plongea doucement un doigt en Castiel, surveillant attentivement chacune de ses réactions, ne perdant pas une goutte des sons qui sortaient d'entre ses lèvres, s'en délectant. Son érection se faisait douloureuse, mais il ne voulait rien précipiter. Il voulait que ce moment dure toujours. Il enfonça un deuxième doigt et Cas gémit de plaisir. Dean l'étira, cherchant ce point si sensible qui, il le savait, ferait vibrer son amant, le ferait en demander plus. Ce fut seulement quand il ajouta un troisième doigt que le dos de Cas s'arqua soudainement et qu'un cri lui échappa, et Dean sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il effleura à nouveau cet endroit quelques fois, et Cas le supplia, d'un souffle : « Dean, s'il-te-plaît… » Dean ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se releva, enduit son propre sexe de lubrifiant et se positionna devant son entrée. Il questionna une dernière fois Castiel, qui se contenta d'hocher la tête. Alors Dean s'enfonça en lui d'une poussée franche qui les fit crier tous les deux. Tout l'air sortit de ses poumons. C'était si bon, si étroit, si chaud, si érotique. Castiel était fait pour lui. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Son souffle était aussi court que le sien, leurs corps étaient couverts de sueur. Au bout de quelques instants, Cas souffla « Bouge ». Alors Dean mit en place un rythme lent et profond, un rythme intime. La chambre s'emplit de toutes sortes de sons lascifs. Deux corps qui bougeaient en harmonie, qui irradiaient d'abord. De la buée s'était répandue sur les fenêtres. Le rythme accéléra, les poussées de Dean devinrent plus franches, les gémissements de Cas devinrent plus forts. A chaque coup de rein, Dean frottait contre sa prostate, les rapprochant tous deux de la libération finale. Dean se pencha et mordit son épaule, le couvrit de baisers.

« -Cas, je suis tout près…

-Moi aussi…

-Viens pour moi, Cas… »

La voix grave de Dean résonnant dans ses oreilles suffit à faire venir Castiel. Un dernier cri emplit de plaisir, une explosion intérieure, l'apogée du désir. Dean sentit les muscles de son amant se contracter autour de lui, et vit son visage se contracter de plaisir, et le suivit dans son orgasme, un orgasme écrasant, qui le rendit aveugle de plaisir quelques instants. Puis ils revinrent sur Terre, doucement, et Dean se retira et tomba à côté d'un Cas essoufflé, épuisé. Il l'enlaça, et lui chuchota des mots doux, lui chuchota tout son amour, en traçant des arabesques du bout de ses doigts sur tout son corps. Il sentit Cas se détendre sous lui, et se retourner pour l'embrasser tendrement et lui faire part de son amour réciproque. Ils finirent par glisser paisiblement dans un sommeil profond, entouré d'une aura d'amour qui les protégeait. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Dean se réveilla, bienheureux. Ses bras entouraient le corps musclé de Castiel. Il sourit à la vue de son ange endormi, paisible. Il se leva doucement pour s'habiller, puis il prit sa guitare. Il joua quelques accords pour réveiller en douceur son amoureux. C'est quand il commença à fredonner les premiers mots de « Behind blue eyes » que Castiel ouvrit les yeux, et sourit. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de l'écouter. Quand Dean eut fini la chanson, Cas se leva et alla l'embrasser. Dean posa sa guitare pour prendre son brun aux yeux bleus sur ses genoux et l'embrasser plus passionnément. Quand ils se séparèrent, au bout de quelques minutes, Cas le regarda tendrement :

« -Dean, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle, lui dit-il.

-Ah oui ? Meilleure que le fait qu'on a la journée tranquille pour nous deux ? , lui répondit-il, narquois.

-Oui, meilleure. Tu te souviens, quand je t'avais dit que mon père était producteur de musique et qu'il cherchait de nouveaux talents ?

-Hmmm

-Et tu te souviens de ce matin où tu m'as chanté une chanson pendant le petit-déjeuner ?

Dean acquiesça, commençant à comprendre où Cas voulait en venir.

-Je t'ai enregistré ce jour-là. Et j'ai fait écouter cet enregistrement à mon père, une des rares fois où il est passé à la maison. Et il adoré, Dean. Il te veut pour en entendre plus.

Un sourire gigantesque s'étendit sur les lèvres de Dean, puis après un instant de réalisation, la sourire disparut pour laisser place à la panique.

-Mais euh, Cas ! Je suis pas prêt ! J'ai à peine trois chansons dans mon répertoire et je viens de me remettre à la guitare ! Comment je peux faire quoi que ce soit digne d'une audition ?

-Calme-toi, ça va bien se passer. J'ai confiance en toi, et dis-toi que tu as réussi à le convaincre en chantant a cappella dans mon salon, donc tu n'as rien à craindre. Détends-toi !

Dean acquiesça à nouveau. Cette nouvelle le remplissait de joie, bien sûr, mais d'inquiétude aussi. Son avenir se jouait avec cette audition, et il ne savait absolument pas s'il serait à la hauteur. Castiel lui faisait confiance, bien sûr, mais cela ne le rassurait pas entièrement.

-Quand est-ce que c'est cette… « audition » ?

-Mon père passe à la maison demain et y reste pour le week-end.

Dean inspira un grand coup. Il avait une journée pour préparer une démonstration potable. Autant s'y mettre tout de suite. Il s'empara de sa guitare et regarda Cas :

-A ton avis, quelle chanson ?

-Celle que tu as chanté pour me réveiller, elle était jolie.

-Behind blue eyes ? Elle te va bien, je trouve, avec tes yeux.

Il lui sourit, et Cas lui répondit d'un baiser ravageur.

-Alors vas-y. Faut que tu sois parfait. Enfin, tu es déjà parfait, selon moi, mais je ne suis pas des plus objectif, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Dean n'en demanda pas plus et se mit au travail. Pendant toute la journée, il bossa cette chanson, pour faire honneur à Castiel, pour se faire honneur, pour prouver à tous qu'il pouvait le faire. Il allait devenir chanteur. Cas s'occupa de le nourrir et de le motiver. Le soir venu, Dean avait les doigts en sang et ne pouvait plus parler, mais ça valait le coup. Demain, il serait parfait. Ils allèrent se coucher tôt, se préparant au lendemain, qui promettait d'être riche en émotions.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tranquillement, Dean s'occupa du petit-déjeuner et prépara son sac. Il alla rendre la clé au propriétaire et monta dans sa voiture. Suivi de Castiel, il conduit jusqu'à la propriété des Novak. Une grosse voiture était garée devant, ce qui était inhabituel. Dean en déduit que c'était la voiture du père de Cas. Il sentit le stress commencer à monter. Il s'efforça de se calmer avant de sortir de sa Baby, pour suivre Cas à l'intérieur. Une fois entrés, Cas appela son père. Un petit monsieur, barbu et tout frisé, en veste kaki, T Shirt et jean sortit de la cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« -Cas ! Je suis content de te voir ! Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là hier soir ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que je rentrais !

Dean fit alors son apparition derrière Cas, ce qui provoqua un petit sourire narquois chez le père.

-Oh, je vois. Enchanté, jeune homme, je suis Chuck Novak, le père de Castiel !

-Euh, bonjour, Dean. Dean Winchester.

Dean serra maladroitement la main que Chuck lui tendait.

-Dean ? Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont tu m'as fait écouter la démo l'autre jour ?

-Si c'est lui, répondit Cas avec un grand sourire.

-Mais jeune homme, vous avez une très belle voix, vous savez ! Vous avez de l'avenir ! Vous ne voulez pas me chanter quelque chose d'autre, juste pour voir ? A mon avis, vous et moi, on va faire affaire !

Chuck passa sn bras autour des épaules de Dean et l'entraîna vers le salon.

-Euh, si, j'ai d'autres chansons.

-Très bien ! Vous nouez d'un instrument ?

-Vous avez une guitare ?

Le visage de Chuck s'illumina.

-Mais bien sûr ! Moi-même je joue de la guitare !

Il lui tendit une magnifique Gibson classique et le fit asseoir pour l'entendre. Alors Dean ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la chanson. Quand il les rouvrit, les deux Novak le regardait avec deux énormes sourires, l'un avec étonnement et admiration et l'autre avec amour et fierté. Et Dean sut qu'il avait réussi. Mais il lui restait encore une chose à faire.

Quelques jours plus tard, le contrat pour un album était signé. Dean n'en revenait toujours pas : tout s'était passé tellement vite ! Il allait réaliser son rêve ! C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Une fois le contrat signé, Dean prit sa voiture et retourna chez lui, au garage. Il passa une tête et vit son frère en train de travailler sur le toit d'une vieille Peugeot tandis que son père avait disparu sous une deux chevaux. Il toussota et Sam sursauta.

« -DEAN !

Sammy lui sauta dans les bras et le serra tellement fort qu'il crut qu'il allait étouffer. Il le serra en retour. Sam lui avait manqué, malgré tout. Et maintenant, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait lui promettre qu'il le sortirait d'ici !

Un raclement de gorge les fit se séparer. Dean se retourna et vit son père lui faire face. Il avait l'air soulagé. Un instant de flottement, et John serra à son tour son fils dans ses bras enduit de cambouis.

-J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne reviennes jamais. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te chasser. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, Dean, d'accord ? Je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit ! Je suis tellement tellement désolé !

Dean n'en revenait pas.

-T'inquiète Papa. Tout va bien, maintenant. D'ailleurs, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. »

Et il lui montra le contrat.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu une telle effusion de joie dans la maison des Winchester, et Dean était heureux d'en être la source. Très heureux.

 **A.N : Petit chapitre cette fois-ci, et il marque la fin de cette fanfic. Bon il y aura quand même un épilogue, mais là, c'est la fin officielle. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir** **Vous êtes super !**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Quelques années plus tard_

Sam avait bien grandi. Dean et Castiel l'attendait dans l'Impala, devant la sortie de Stanford. Le grand mec finit par sortir, une jolie blonde à son bras, les deux riant à gorge déployée. Ils s'installèrent bruyamment sur la banquette arrière, saluant le couple.

« -Alors Sammy, comment se sont passé tes concours ?

-Pas trop mal…

-Il se sous-estime il a eu un score de 174 ! C'est énorme ! Il a un entretien dans une semaine avec une très bonne école et…

-Jess ! Ils ont compris ! Arrête de crier ça sur tous les toits enfin !

Dean esquissa un sourire. Il était heureux pour Sam. Cas répondit.

-Bravo Sam ! Tu vas aller loin ! J'espère que ton entretien va bien se passer !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à démarrer, Dean entendit son nom. Il vit une jeune fille le regarder, sans oser s'approcher. Il lui sourit gentiment.

-C'est moi ! Comment ça va ?

Son sourire s'élargit et elle s'approcha maladroitement, gênée.

-Euh, bonjour, désolée, je voulais pas déranger, mais euh… J'ai beaucoup aimé votre dernier album et je trouve votre chanson _Blue eyes angel_ très touchante et je voulais savoir si je pouvais avoir un autographe enfin si ça vous dérange pas bien sûr…

-Pas de problème ma belle, tiens !

Il lui tendit son papier avec son autographe et la jeune fille s'illumina et partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-Je vois que la célébrité ne s'efface pas avec toi hein !

-Ferme-la, Sammy. »

Au bout de quelques heures de trajet, ils finirent par atteindre le garage de leur père. Dean se gara devant et fut accueilli par John, souriant, les mains pleines de cambouis. Tous fêtaient son anniversaire aujourd'hui, et il était heureux de voir ses fils aussi heureux. A côté de lui se tenait un jeune homme, Garth, son apprenti qui apprenait doucement pour, un jour, reprendre le garage. Il y eut une grande flopée d'accolades, et ils se mirent tous à table. Dean et Jess aidèrent John à préparer quelque chose de décent pendant que Garth, Cas et Sam parlaient tranquillement à table. Le repas était en voie de finition quand Dean se leva et toussota pour attirer l'attention.

« -Euh, excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais bien dire un truc, s'il-vous-plaît.

Le regard des autres le rendait nerveux, mais il se concentra sur celui bleu de son amoureux, et souffla. Il se tourna vers Cas et lui sourit, et s'agenouilla.

-Cas, je t'aime. Je te dois énormément. Et je veux encore te devoir beaucoup de choses, pour longtemps. Et j'espère que tu veux bien. Autant te le demander correctement…

Il sortit un anneau argenté, tout simple, de sa poche, et releva les yeux.

-Castiel, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui ! Oui, bien sûr.

Le beau brun l'attira pour l'embrasser, puis se recula pour qu'il lui passe l'anneau. Et la famille autour d'eux, un peu oubliée, explosa de joie. Et à nouveau, ce fut la joie chez les Winchester.


End file.
